oneshot Confesiones
by Habieru Diamond
Summary: Ash, Dawn y Brock se detienen a descansar cerca de un lago. Allí Ash y Dawn aprovechan para entrenar a sus pokémon y al mismo tiempo descubriran que sienten algo el uno por el otro.


Nuestros tres amigos: Ash, Dawn y Brock descansaban cerca de un Lago. Brock preparaba la comida, lo más obvio, mientras Ash y Dawn entrenaban a sus pokémon.

Ash: ¡Infernape, rápido! ¡Usa tu Ultra Puño!

Infernape: Te daré un buen golpecito. –Se acerca a su contrincante para encestarle el golpe-

Dawn: ¡Rápido Togekiss! ¡Ataque Celestial!

Togekiss: Vas a ver Monito cilindrero. –ataca a Infernape con su ataque celestial colisionando ambos ataques y creando una explosión que los separa bruscamente-

Ash: Guau Dawn, tu Togekiss es más impresionante cada día.

Dawn: Gracias Ash, lo mismo digo de tu Infernape.

Brock: -Mientras seguía cocinando los observaba- Al parecer les gusta entrenar juntos. Bueno, la comida está casi lista, los llamaré luego.

Ash: Muy bien Infernape, usa tu Lanzallamas.

Dawn: Togekiss, usa tu Aura Esfera.

En ese mismo instante ambos usan su respectivo ataque colisionándolos y creando una explosión brillante y cegadora. Un rato después…

Brock: Oigan tortolos, la comida ya está servida.

Ash: Ahora va…. Oye, ¿Cómo que tortolos? –le pregunta algo molesto y sonrojado-

Dawn: Brock, no digas esas cosas. –igual de molesta que Ash y casi toda sonrojada-

Brock: Bueno, ya. Era solo una inocente broma. Vengan a sentarse. Y para los pokémon les dejaré esto. –Deja varios platos con comida pokémon-

Ash: Muy bien Pikachu, Infernape. Vayan a comer. –En eso saca 4 poké bolas- Salgan todos a comer.

Al salir todos sus pokémon se van a comer.

Dawn: Bueno Togekiss ve a comer y descansa, tú también Piplup. –En ese mismo instante saca 4 poké bolas- Salgan todos.

En el instante en que salieron sus pokémon fueron a comer y Buneary se quedó comiendo muy cerquita de Pikachu.

Brock: Happiny, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, salgan ustedes también.

Al poco rato de sacarlos se van a comer junto con los demás al igual que nuestros tres amigos.

Ash: Guau Brock, tu siempre cocinas delicioso. –Decía mientras se echaba comida en la boca-

Dawn: Si Brock, podrías hasta trabajar de chef.

Brock: Si, pero prefiero cuidarlos a ustedes para no hacer cositas raras –al decir eso Ash y Dawn casi se atragantan-

Ash y Dawn: ¿¡Cómo que cositas raras! –le gritan totalmente sonrojados-

Brock: Ya, tranquilos. Que era una broma.

Mientras ellos se peleaban los pokémon comían tranquilamente sobre todo dos de ellos.

Buneary: Ay, no creo poder comerme todo esto.

Pikachu: Si quieres te ayudo.

Buneary: -le brillan sus ojitos- ¿en serio? Gracias Piky. –lo abraza-

Pikachu: Por nada. –dice abrazándola casi sonrojado-

Piplup: -los mira pícaramente- ea, ea, bésense ahorita será mejor.

Pikachu: Mejor sigue comiendo si no quieres que te electrocute. –lo mira maliciosamente-

Piplup: Está bien. –sigue comiendo-

Volviendo con nuestros tres amigos.

Dawn: -mientras mira a Buneary y a Pikachu- Awwww, miren que lindos se ven.

Ash: Si, al parecer se quieren mucho.

Brock: Así podrían estar ustedes.

Ash y Dawn: -lo miran maliciosamente y sonrojados- ¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas?

Brock: Uy, ustedes sí que dan miedo. Mejor ni digo nada. –Gotita anime-

Ash: -mirando al sol ponerse- Ya casi se hace de noche, lo mejor es acampar aquí.

Brock: Mmmm, es verdad. Entonces levantemos las tiendas.

Así nuestros amigos empiezan a levantar sus tiendas y se preparan para dormir.

Brock: Bueno amigos, que pasen buenas noches y no vayan a soñar cositas raras, ¿entendido? –Dicho eso se mete a su tienda-

Ash: -sonrojado y molesto- Lo voy a matar algún día.

Dawn: -igual de sonrojada y molesta que Ash- Pensamos lo mismo. –voltea su mirada hacia Ash- Bueno, que pases buenas noches y tengas dulces sueños. –Repentinamente le da un beso en su mejilla-

Ash: -impresionado por la acción de su amiga- D… Dawn.

Dawn: -Dándose cuenta de lo que hizo- Ay, esto… perdona Ash. Adiós. –se mete a su tienda muy apenada-

Esa misma noche Brock soñaba que estaba rodeado de muchas chicas y… ¿que diablos importa esto? Nuestros dos amigos no podían dormir debido a sus pensamientos.

-En la tienda de Ash-

Ash: ¿Por qué me sentí así cuando me besó Dawn? No lo consigo entender. No tiene nada de malo que me besara la mejilla, yo se que solo lo hizo en señal de amistad. Pero me sentí raro cuando me besó, como si todo mi interior se revolviera.

-En la tienda de Dawn-

Dawn: ¿Por qué me comporté así cuando lo besé? Digo, solo fue un beso amistoso. Pero… nunca antes le había besado su mejilla. Estoy muy confusa con todo esto.

-volviendo con Ash-

Ash: Creo que iré al lago a pensar mejor las cosas. –Se levanta, sale de su tienda y se va directamente al lago-

-mientras con Dawn

Dawn: No entiendo que me pasa. Creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire. –Se levanta, sale de su tienda y empieza a caminar un poco-

Mientras eso pasaba Piplup y Pikachu aún dormían en las respectivas tiendas de sus entrenadores y soñaban

Pikachu: Linda Buneary, te amo. ¿Y sabes lo que mas me gusta de ti? Tu colita redonda y esponjosa, déjame tocarla. –babeando-

Piplup: Ay demasiados poffins aquí, ¿cuál comeré primero? Todos se ven deliciosos pero no se con cual empezar. –Babea mucho más que Pikachu-

Mientras tanto en el lago Dawn paseaba por la orilla.

Dawn: Este lago es tan hermoso. Esta vista hace que me calme y me sienta mejor. –mientras observa el lago le brillan sus ojos. Unos segundos después voltea su mirada y divisa a alguien- ¿Eh? Creo que hay alguien allá. –Se acerca un poco más- Es… ¡Es Ash! –se tapa su boca al darse cuenta que lo dijo muy fuerte y se esconde en un arbusto antes que la vea-

Ash: -voltea su mirada pero no ve a nadie- Que raro, me pareció que había alguien por aquí. Debió ser mi imaginación. –Vuelve a mirar el lago-

Dawn: -aún escondida- Ay, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me escondo de Ash? Creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí y acompañarlo. Pero… ¿y si quiere estar solo? Bueno, no lo sabré si no voy con él. Si, eso haré. –sale de su escondite y se acerca a Ash- Esto… Hola Ash. –Lo saluda con un leve sonrojo-

Ash: -voltea para mirarla- Dawn, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dawn: No podía dormir y decidí pasear un poco. Luego te vi y pensé que querías compañía.

Ash: Bueno, entonces siéntate a mi lado. No me molestaría que me acompañaras.

Dawn: E… Está bien. –se sienta al lado de él aún sonrojada-

Ash: Es hermosa esta vista, ¿no crees?

Dawn: Sí, es hermosa. –un segundo después voltea su mirada hacia él- A propósito, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Ash: Pues yo tampoco podía dormir y decidí sentarme aquí y ver el lago.

Dawn: Bueno, en parte te comprendo. Este lago es muy hermoso.

Ash: No tanto como tú. –Susurra mientras la mira-

Dawn: -se sonroja quedando casi como un tomate- ¿qué dijiste?

Ash: ¿Eh? Nada, no dije nada. –vuelve a mirar hacia el lago totalmente sonrojado-

Dawn: Bueno, si tu lo dices. –Mira hacia el lago otra vez un poco decepcionada-

Así ellos dos se quedan mirando el lago un buen rato hasta que…

Dawn: Ash, ¿tú has amado a alguien?

Ash: ¿Eh? Bueno… yo. Mi historia es algo larga.

Dawn: Pues si quieres puedes contármela.

Ash: Bien, empezaré. Hace unos 5 o 6 años conocí a una chica llamada Misty y con el tiempo ella se enamoró de mí pero nunca me di cuenta hasta ahora. Además se creía más mi madre, pero fue una buena amiga. Unos años después conocí a una chica llamada May, a la cual tuviste el placer de conocer en uno de tus concursos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dawn: Si, lo recuerdo bien. –Le respondió estando atenta a lo que contaba Ash-

Ash: Pues en varias ocasiones ella me cautivó, sobre todo cuando mostró un lado maternal al cuidar de un pokémon legendario de nombre Manaphy. Pero nunca me daba cuenta de ello. Todavía seguía siendo inmaduro.

Dawn: -se acerca un poco a él- Yo no creo que seas inmaduro. Bueno, antes lo creía pero he visto que has madurado con el tiempo.

Ash: Gracias Dawn, eres una buena amiga. –la abraza-

Dawn: -se apena por el abrazo tan repentino pero le corresponde- Y tú también eres un buen amigo Ash.

Ash: Oye Dawn, ¿puedo decirte algo?

Dawn: Si, lo que quieras.

Ash: Pues, verás. Cuando te conocí me pareciste una linda chica y solo te consideraba una amiga. Pero más tarde sentí cosas que antes nunca sentía. Te veía más hermosa cada día, sobre todo cuando te vestías de porrista para animarme en mis batallas.

Dawn: -se sonroja totalmente- Ash, ¿Qué cosas dices?

Ash: Perdona, no quería que te molestaras.

Dawn: No me molestó en absoluto Ash. Al contrario, me encanto tu comentario. Además… yo también cuando te conocí me pareciste un lindo chico. Y me impresioné por lo mucho que adoras a los pokémon y por tu forma de combatir. Además que muchas veces me apoyabas y me ayudabas. –lo abraza dulcemente-

Ash: -le corresponde un poco apenado- Dawn, debo decirte también que…Te amo.

Dawn: -se impresiona por lo que dijo- Ash, yo… también te amo. –lo besa apasionadamente en los labios siendo correspondida por él-

Mientras ellos se besaban en las tiendas Brock soñaba con varias… en serio ¿Quién escribe esto? Si seguimos así este fic parecerá Ecchi. Vamos mejor con los pokés. En las tiendas Buneary salió de su poké bola y salió a pasear.

Buneary: -bosteza- Una caminata en la noche no estaría mal. –En eso oye varios susurros en la tienda de Ash- ¿Eh? Parece la voz de Pikachu. Voy a ver. –Entra en la tienda y lo ve abrazando un peluche de Buneary- awwww, que lindo.

Pikachu: Buneary, eres tan linda, cásate conmigo. –Susurra en sueños-

Buneary: -se sonroja al oír eso- Ay Piky, que lindo eres. –se acerca a él y se duerme abrazándolo-

Volviendo con nuestros dos tortolitos.

Ash: Oye Dawn, ¿Quieres…. Quieres ser mi novia?

Dawn: -lo abraza- me encantaría.

Ash: Bueno, mejor vayamos a las tiendas. Necesitamos dormir.

Dawn: Si, vamos.

Así ambos se van hacia las tiendas y para sorpresa de algunos se metieron en la misma tienda y se durmieron abrazados. Al otro día Brock seguía con sus sueños ero… insisto, ¿quien escribe esto? Yendo a lo importante Dawn se despertó y empezó a mirar con dulzura a Ash.

Dawn: Que lindo es, no me quiero separar nunca de él. –Decía mientras jugaba con su cabello-

Al lado de ella estaba Buneary dándole besos mientras dormía a Pikachu

Dawn: -los ve- Jiji, sí que lo quiere. –Gotita anime-

Ash: -mientras duerme repentinamente abraza a Dawn de su cintura- Dawn, te amo.

Dawn: -intenta no gritar por la acción del chico- Ay, tranquila Dawn, tranquila. Aunque se ve tan lindo. –le sonríe enternecida-

Pikachu: -se despierta y ve a Buneary abrazándolo- ¿Eh? Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy demasiado guapo e irresistible. –casi sonrojado-

Ash: -se despierta- Hola Dawn. ¿Cómo dormiste? –aun sin darse cuenta de cómo la abraza-

Dawn: Esto… Bien… y… ¿y tú? –un poco apenada-

Ash: Bien igual. –Se despereza y al hacerlo se da cuenta de cómo la abrazaba y se aleja apenado- Esto… lo siento Dawn… espero no haberte molestado.

Dawn: Descuida, no me molestaste. –Lo besa apasionadamente abrazándolo del cuello-

Ash: -le corresponde abrazándola de su cintura-

Buneary: -se despierta, ve a Ash y a Dawn y luego a Pikachu- Oye Piky, ¿te molesta si hago esto? –lo besa apasionadamente-

Pikachu: -le corresponde el beso un poco aturdido mientras piensa: "soy demasiado guapo"-

Y así Ash y Dawn se hicieron novios y vivieron muchas más aventuras juntos. Y ahora con Brock cuando le dieron la noticia casi se muere pero no lo hizo porque es demasiado importante para el grupo y según él para cuidarlos de no hacer cositas raras.

**Fin**


End file.
